A Wall Full of Memories
by dancing in daydreams
Summary: After the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Dean is asked to do a mural about the Battle. But he hesitates... One-shot.


**A Wall Full of Memories**

"Just be creative," Seamus said. "You'll think of something. You always do and besides, all your paintings are great. Everybody loves them."

"But this is not just a painting! You ought to understand that. How can I possibly paint something like that?!"

"Well, a mural isn't really that different from a painting, is it? It's just a really big painting on a wall."

"It's not about the size, it's about the importance! Generations of Hogwarts students are going to look at it and the mural will be what they picture when they think of the Battle. How can I do that? How can I paint a mural of the night when Fred, Collin and all those other people died? How could Professor McGonagall think I would be able to do that?"

"Probably because she knows you can. I know it's difficult but you should see it as an honour to be asked to do it."

"I don't care if it's an honour, I don't even know why I agreed to paint that mural. Every idea I come up with for it just isn't right in some way or another."

"Well, it seems like McGonagall and the other teachers have their minds set on the fact that they want a mural to commemorate the battle and those who died now that Hogwarts has finally been completely repaired. I'm fairly sure that if you decide not to do it, they will ask someone else."

"Who would they ask?"

"I'm not sure. Although I am convinced that none other members of Dumbledore's Army or any of the Hogwarts students is as talented as you are. Maybe they would ask somebody who wasn't at the Battle themselves. Personally, I don't know how I would feel about that. It would be something totally different if someone who wasn't there painted it."

Dean looked thoughtful. "You have a point. Maybe I should at least try thinking of something."

* * *

Two tiny first-years gazed up in awe.

"Can you really believe this is where it all happened?"

"No, I mean, Mum and Dad told me all the stories but it was always something like a fairy tale. I never really thought about it happening. But this looks so _real_!"

"Yeah, it does. That spell looks like it is about to shoot out of the wall. And look at that boy over there! It's horrible how his face is all twisted in pain."

"There's Fenrir Greyback! He looks even more horrible than in the nightmares I had as a little child. Look at his yellow teeth and his cruel smile and the way he's looking at that girl. I can barely look at that scene."

"Look! Isn't that Harry Potter?! I always thought he looked like a great hero but he looks just as exhausted, scratched and scared as all the others. And he really looks young. That battle really must have been terrible."

"You're right. I always imagined myself as a hero in this battle but now I'm glad I wasn't there. Wow, there's Professor Longbottom! I can't believe he really killed Voldemort's snake."

"I wonder who painted this. He must have been really talented. I wish I could paint like this!"

"I heard it was Dean Thomas who painted it."

"Really? They found such a famous artist to do it?"

"Yes, I even heard that he fought in the battle himself."

"Good evening. I'm glad you like Dean's mural, he really outdid himself."

The two first-years jumped and spun around as Neville Longbottom appeared out of what had seemed to be thin air before.

"P-Professor Longbottom?"

"We didn't see you! How did you do that?"

"Well, that is the advantage of illusionment charms. One of the many practical things you will learn here at Hogwarts," the ancient headmaster smiled.

"Is all of it true? Was it really like this?" One of the first-years asked.

"I'm afraid so," the smile disappeared from Neville Longbottom's face for a moment. "I'll teach that particular History of Magic lesson myself, so you will learn all about it in due time. But I think you might want to go back to your dormitories now, it is already past curfew and you must be tired from your first day here."

The two first-years exchanged alarmed glances before Neville laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't report you to our caretaker Mr. Crabbe. Old though I might be, I can still remember how exciting it is to finally be at Hogwarts for the first time. Do you remember the way back to your common rooms?"

Another look of discomfort crossed the first-years' faces as they shook their heads.

Neville smiled. "I almost thought so. Most students need weeks to find their way around the castle. I'll take you back to your common rooms, just follow me. Oh, and mind the trick step, I needed years to remember that one!"


End file.
